Three Words For You
by FashSassy90210
Summary: Now, Amu is a first grader in High School. She is officially Ikuto's girlfriend. But after an accident that make amu's mother and Ami died and Amu's father sick, what would both of them do?


**So here is it, my second fanfic. Now, it is about amu and her new grade and her new boyfriend, ikuto. I add some of my own-made character too :D. ENJOOYY! AND PLS REVIEW!**

"Hinamori Amu? May I have your attention outside?" said Mashiro-senpai.

"yes, mashiro-senpai" amu replied quietly.

Amu and Mashiro-senpai, go outside the class and they talk in the meeting room.

"so, your absences for the whole month is very,very much. I want to make it clear for you that you wont pass if your attendance is below 80% from the whole year. I just want you to know this, even though I know your reason for these absences." Mashiro- senpai said and explain really clearly to Amu.

"….. actually…. My father is very sick, and I need to take care of him well because my mother and Ami-chan….. died in the crash last week. And we were the only people that survive. Every one of them died in the bus crash… only me and my dad survived…." Amu explained. She can no longer hold the tears, she burst out her tears in front of her teacher.

Mashiro-senpai can say nothing but she hugs Amu tight. She let amu take her bag and go home, because Amu have said to Mashiro-senpai that she wants to go home early because her dad is very sick and she need to go home to take care of her dad.

**Amu's POV. **

I don't know, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say anymore. My shugo chara, they cannot do anything but to cheer me up. I don't know how to make myself happy, not empty like this, since ami and mom died, I can do nothing but cry behind their back, and take care of my sick father.

He gets paralysis disease. (author: maybe you don't know what paralysis is, I get it from google translate. Means, you cannot move your body part FOREVER.) he cannot move his whole body, and the doctor said it would just lead him to death, if he don't get operated soon.

I am just a freshman in High School, first grade. What can I do? What to work at? I have sign in to work at a florist, but the florist said that I have to be at least 17 years old to work. AH! I get a message from Ikuto!

"hey, dear Amu. I'll be waiting for you at the new royal garden. See you there."

WHAT? He's meeting me? I have to go!

**ROYAL GARDEN! (DESU~still amu pov)**

I am finally here! Where the heck is Ikuto?

"HEY AMU!" shouted ikuto. I am really shocked as he shouted really loud. Thank god, there is nobody here. But it looks like ikuto is with someone else… I wonder who is that.

"Amu, I want you to meet Asuka Harimoto, she's the one that's going to help us in taking care of your father. I will get the money, she will take care, and you girl, get to school. I know you have so many problems already." Said Ikuto, full of care to me.

"but.. I can take care of my dad.. I don't need your help." I said, and I blushed.

"come on, Amu. I know you need it. Lets go to your house," said ikuto.

"WHAT? WAIT! WAAAIITT! " I said. I oanicked because Ikuto dragged me and I hold Asuka's hand. She shouted loud too, because we were flying, not walking. Ah, I love it when he chara change.

**AMU'S HOME-NYA! (STILL AMU POV!)**

I opened the door of my home and I found my dad awake, he was still in the same position, smiling and watching TV.

"who is that, Amu? The girl next to you." Said my dad.

"oh, this is Asuka, she is going to take care of you when I go to school, and she will stay here." I said.

Asuka go to my dad and she shake hands with my dad, here nice and firm smile makes me remember my mom. Asuka chat a lot with Dad, and my dad seems really happy. I think it's good to keep her here. This is a good thing.

"hey Amu, isn't my idea good?" said Ikuto.

"yes, it really helps me. Thank you, ikuto. Thank you for always helping me when I am in trouble." I blushed.

"no, I don't need your thanks. I just need you to say three words for me." Ikuto said. its very figurable.

"okay, I LOVE YOU. IKUTO." I said loudly.

We both blushed, and he kissed me. It was very nice, I am very happy to know that he really loves me, in the deepest depth of his heart was full of me. He is my only love.

**TO BE CONTINUED. Wait for the next chapter! Pls review! **


End file.
